Tomoki Tsugawa
Tomoki Tsugawa is Seihō High's shooting guard. He is infamous for his pressure defense. Appearance Tsugawa has a shaven head, which has given him a lot of remarks. He has heavy eyebrows and is often seen with a smile on his face. He wears the Seihō uniform with the number 10. Personality Tsugawa enjoys playing basketball very much. He is known as a hard worker who always tries his best and gives it his all. He is also loud, annoying and sometimes way too fired up. Just as Kagami, he thinks that a stronger opponent makes it much more fun to play.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 21 He can also be unthoughtful and often directly says what he thinks, insulting or hurting someone on accident. History When Tsugawa was in middle school, he played with his team against Teikō Middle, against the Generation of Miracles. It has been seen that he guarded Kise and that Kise was unable to move freely, even forcing the 24-clock on him. He asks his name and Tsugawa says that it's fun playing against a frustrated Kise, to which Kise shouts that he wants to switch players with someone.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 18, page 17 His team eventually lost, since Teikō was undefeated that time. Story Interhigh preliminaries Tsugawa's team Seihō High successfully passed through four rounds in the Interhigh preliminaries of Tokyo. In the fifth round, they played against Kitawada High. Some friends of Riko went to that match and recorded it for the Seirin team to investigate. It was seen on the video that Seihō overwhelmingly won, mostly because of their defense with Tsugawa at the top. Kuroko also told Kagami that he knows Tsugawa, that Teikō Middle played against him in middle school.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 18, page 15 Semi-finals Tsugawa first appears before Seirin's match against Seihō. As they were warming up, Tsugawa approached Kagami and notes that his red hair is scary, annoying Kagami. He turns to his captain Iwamura and asks if this the only strong guy in Seirin that he talked about.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 19, page 7 His insult to Seirin irritate Riko and Hyūga. Iwamura shuts Tsugawa up and apologizes. Next, in the locker room, Iwamura asks Tsugawa if he can guard Kagami and stop him. Tsugawa is fired up and looks forward to defending him. Tsugawa notices that he's the only guy who's ever that excited in defense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 19, page 10 He lines up at the beginning of the match and immediatly starts to defend on Kagami, not letting him through at all. This and the defense of his fellow-players, lead to a 12 – 0 lead for Seihō. When Tsugawa is told to keep it down and to leave some of his strength for the rest of the match, he says that it's fine and that Kagami isn't that much of a problem. Kagami is irritated and makes an offensive foul on Tsugawa. Seirin can't break through the defense and is stuck. After Riko explains how Seihō is moving so freely, Kagami goes up against Tsugawa. Lead by the thought that they still have the reflexes as high school boys, Kagami makes lightning-fast cuts and passes Tsugawa. Tsugawa grins and says that it only begins now, that it's clearly more fun when it's hard like this.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 21 During Seihō's quick-speed offense, Tsugawa goes for the lay-up, but receives a foul from Kagami. Later, when the ball goes out of bounds, Tsugawa runs into Kuroko. Tsugawa is shocked to see him, because he didn't even notice his existence during the match. He takes Kuroko as a back-up player and tells him to do his best and not to be depressed when Seihō defeats them. Kuroko quickly proves him wrong by breaking Seihō's defense and even stealing Tsugawa's ball later on.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 21, page 16 The first quarter ends and Tsugawa is perplexed to see that the score is tied. Iwamura sets him straight by yelling not to underestimate them and Tsugawa shuts up immediately. After the time-out, Tsugawa regains fighting spirit and pressures Kagami in defense. Unfortunately, it isn't very effective against Kagami and Kuroko's co-operation plays. After seeing how exhausted Kagami is, Tsugawa is approached by Kasuga, who asks him if he's happy to see that his defense is working well. Tsugawa agrees, but adds that it's still not enough. He continues by saying that Kagami is still the only one scoring. At the next Seirin offense, Tsugawa plays dirty and provokes an offensive foul on Kagami, planning to foul him out.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 22, page 12 When Kagami and Kuroko are pulled out, Tsugawa severely underestimates Seirin and is yelled at by Hyūga. Pre-Winter Cup Tsugawa reappears at the Street Basketball 5 on 5 evenement. He and Seihō re-encounter Seirin when they are registering for the street tournament.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 8 They sit at a piece of grass to talk and eat and when Kagami asks how his senpais' training is going, he tells him he is being rude. Iwamura explains that they have retired and Seihō leaves, dragging a raged Tsugawa behind them. He asks Iwamura if he knows Kiyoshi, because they seemed familiar. Iwamura says that apart from Murasakibara, Kiyoshi is the strongest center he has ever seen. After hearing that Murasakibara joined Yōsen High, Tsugawa says that he saw someone with a Yōsen High bag a while back. It is announced that the first round is starting and that Seihō is asked onto the court. There, they are all shockingly defeated by Himuro.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 18 Because the scene shift to Kagami and Himuro, Tsugawa isn't further seen. Winter Cup During the semi-finals of the Winter Cup, Seirin vs Kaijō, Tsugawa was very briefly seen, when Tsuchida commented that Kagami's received defensive pressure resembled Tsugawa's. As a classic Japanese joke, Tsugawa is seen in casual clothes, sneezing.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 192, page 5 Skill Tsugawa is a starter of Seihō, meaning that he's an above average player, able to make lay-ups and shots. Like the rest of his team, Tsugawa was trained with martial arts techniques and has heightend his muscle strength and speed that way. It also increases his stamina.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 15 He is especially known for his pressure defense. He can guard an opponent very close and limit his movements.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 4 He does however go at it from the start and is in danger of tiring too soon. He is also proficient in forcing fouls by jumping in front of a driver. A chart of his skills were included with his profile in the databook Characters Bible. Clockwise from the top are his Physical Ability, Technique, Stamina, Mental Strength and his Special Ability. His stats are average, but excels notably in stamina and technique.oi-taigaaaaa @ TumblrYefione @ Tumblr Trivia *On the first character poll, Tsugawa ranked 22nd, with 82 votes. *His jersey number changes instantly from 8 to 10 and vice versa on multiple ocassions in the anime against Seirin High in the Interhigh Preliminaries. *His birthday is on March 5 which makes him a Pisces and his bloodtype is B. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seihō High Category:SG